


Afterlife

by Da_Lila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Crow (1994), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Hermione Granger's life is full of bitterness and grief - all of her close ones are dead, the war is lost, and she is forced to hide from the devourers. But everything changes when she meets Eric Draven





	Afterlife




End file.
